


heart out

by cumpeachx



Series: heart out [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, i have no idea what this is, porn without a plot, the boys are high and fucking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumpeachx/pseuds/cumpeachx
Summary: Timmy blew out the smoke in his lungs quietly, just a whisper between them. Armie let out a breathy laugh and pushed his hit out through his nose, which made Timmy scrunch his face up in disgust. He hated when he did that but Armie made everything look good.





	heart out

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing more than a desperate attempt to get out of a writing rut.
> 
> it’s all fiction, of course. maybe. probably. most likely. 
> 
> thank you Brooke for telling me to get over myself (in the sweetest way possible) loveu.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

Timmy was sprawled naked over Armie, lost half-way between bliss and reality. He could smell the smoke overhead, his head dipping as Armie sucked in, ribs expanding and pressing into his cheek. It kept him grounded to the moment but also floating somewhere above their bodies in the tendrils of smoke and haze. 

They were always quiet for a while after fucking that hard. The room was warm and the smoke made everything soft and fuzzy white. If they spoke, it would dissipate and neither of them wanted to let go of the moment. 

Timmy could still feel the sticky wetness between his thighs, the leak from his insides had stilled and now felt like a warm reminder of their deed between his ass cheeks. He smiled against Armie’s chest hair, blowing out air to push away some of the ash that had fallen from above him. 

Timmy tilted his chin upwards, his eyes wide and curious and without a word, Armie knew what he wanted. Timmy licked his bottom lip just before the joint touched his skin and he took a long, silent drag as Armie held it for him. The paper stuck to his lip when Armie pulled it back and he smiled, all crooked and toothy, which Timmy loved best. Armie took a drag immediately after, his lip touching the wet spot Timmy had left for him. It made Timmy feel proud and claimed, somehow. 

Timmy blew out the smoke in his lungs quietly, just a whisper between them. Armie let out a breathy laugh and pushed his hit out through his nose, which made Timmy scrunch his face up in disgust. He hated when he did that but Armie made everything look good. 

Armie pinched the joint between his fingers as he took the final hit then discarded it into an empty beer bottle on the nightstand, little swirls of smoke momentarily floating out of the neck. Timmy rolled over to his back, arms above his head to stretch, all belly and ribs, and immediately Armie rolled to his side to bring their bodies back together, burrowing his face into Timmy’s neck, large hand locked on the curve of his shoulder blade. 

“Armie!” Timmy’s voice was scratchy, like the beard against his neck and heavy like the smoke that still clouded around them. He laughed, bending forward to bite at the warm bare skin of Armie’s shoulder. “Your fucking face hurts.”

“My face?” Armie huffed, looking over with amusement. 

Timmy groaned, shaking his head, sighing in exasperation; he’s so fucking high. They both are. 

“Your fucking-” Timmy is embarrassed by how wide his own smile is, cheeks already aching, his voice hoarse and deeper than normal. “Your _beard_ , you asshole.” He took another gnaw at Armie’s shoulder to make a point. Armie responded by pinning Timmy down and burrowing further into his neck.

They wrestled for a while—until their skin was sticky with sweat, their lungs struggling to steady from exertion and obnoxious laughter. Timmy kept biting, which Armie said was cheating, but his cock was rock hard and Timmy gripped it in his fist proudly, giving a few teasing strokes before releasing. 

“Hey, remember what we did in LA a few weeks ago?” 

Armie’s cock throbbed before words could even form in his vocal chords. He swallowed, nodding, before sighing in fond disbelief. “How could I forget? I’ve never heard you make those sounds before. It was fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Timmy asked, nodding his chin up and down because he wanted Armie to elicit those sounds from him again, but he felt shy, too nervous and embarrassed to ask. “Really?”

Armie closed his mouth, his eyelids hanging gently over his soft blue eyes. A wry grin spread to the corners of his lips, his tongue dragging over the bottom, then surreptitiously over the top. Timmy was entranced and wanted to kiss him but decided against it. 

“Really.” 

They stared at each other, their chests heaving from their vigorous play fight, legs still entangled, cocks now slowly rubbing together, soft skin against skin as they pulsed, as if with lungs of their own. “Why? You wanna sit on my face again, Timothée?”

“Yes, please.”

Timmy’s thighs were still weak from riding Armie’s cock less than an hour ago. He was nervous now, his legs a trembling mess as he straddled Armie’s belly, his stomach in knots from embarrassment, his cock aimed towards Armie’s knowing smirk. Timmy could feel how pink how own face was, the flush of heat making him sweat, and he didn’t know if being high was a blessing or a curse. 

Armie slapped his ass twice. “Come on, don’t be shy. Get up here.” Armie shuffled his body downwards so that Timmy was hovering above his chest now.

Timmy whined, biting his lip. He hid behind his hands and groaned. “I’m sorry.” His cheeks ached from constant smiling, even though inwardly he felt panicked. He took a shuddering breath as Armie peeled his fingers down.

“Hey, you alright?” Armie always knew when to check in, which made Timmy relax, knowing he was safe. Timmy nodded, pushing back curls that were sticking to the sweat around his temples. Armie seemed relieved.

“Good, now let me eat your ass out.” Armie smacked his ass again, harder. It stung Timmy’s skin and he hissed, his high making it feel like vibration over his skin cells, the hair on his arms rising with his cock. 

“Armie,” he whined, rocking his hips forward. The tip of his cock pressed against Armie’s lips, beard prickling the sensitive skin of his balls. He thought of fucking Armie’s face, how hot and wet his mouth would feel around his cock, how tight the pull would be when he hollowed his cheeks, the velvet drag of tongue under his length while he came.

“ _Now_ , Timmy.”

Timmy closed his eyes and flipped around, ass to Armie’s face. He balanced himself on the long pillow under Armie’s head which felt like a cool cotton cloud under his knees, soothing against his fevered skin. He hooked his long legs beneath Armie’s pits, the flat of his foot pressing against the headboard. It was awkward and uncomfortable and his entire body was tense, thighs still shaking as he held himself just above Armie’s face. The older male scooted down lower, positioning himself at just the right angle. Timmy fell forward, his hands gripping Armie’s thighs, the muscles firm under his fingers. 

Armie pressed a delicate kiss against Timmy’s inner thigh but he was so nervous he barely felt it. Still he moaned, knowing that Armie was tasting the dried remnants of his own come that had soaked into his skin, knowing that he could probably see it glistening from his insides, his cheeks spread open by the hands that gripped them. It felt shameful, degrading, but also exhilarating and his heart was pumping as hard as the hand he now had wrapped around his cock. 

“Fucking perfect,” Armie mumbled against the curve of his ass, right at the crease where cheek met the back of shaking thigh. “Holy fuck, Tim, how are you even real?” 

Armie’s hands were all over him now, spreading his ass even wider, dipping his fingers slowly in and out of his already used asshole; still tender and definitely wet with come from their earlier fuck. The squelching sounds were embarrassing, making Timmy’s heart pound and his ears burn. He whined as his eyes clenched shut, pathetic whimpers of uncertainty and lust coursing through his entire being. Armie was speaking words of praise directly into his asshole, his tongue and lips tortuously smooth against the sensitive ring and it vibrated Timmy’s very core, making him gasp as two long, determined fingers slid in and out of him. 

“A-Armie, ffuck, yes,” Timmy cooed, his mouth felt heavy and his lips hung open as he started to rock his hips—cock into fist, asshole dragging over Armie’s tongue, lips, and fingers. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, fuck.” Timmy could feel his balls tightening as Armie worked with purpose. 

“Tim,” Armie growled, his lips never leaving the hot, wet flesh of Timmy’s asshole and he knew it was because the vibrations would be inspirational, exactly what he needed, just the right amount of motivation to comfort him into letting go. “Timothée, _Timmy_.”

Timmy pushed himself up higher on his knees, no longer balancing himself by gripping Armie’s thigh, but still pumping his cock desperately as he rode Armie’s tongue inside of him. Timmy’s desire to come now exceeded any modesty he felt and the high from the joint they’d shared was now washed into the background by the blood that was pumping through his entire body. Armie was pinned down under him, his thighs tight over his ears, his hips rolling back and forth as Armie hooked his fingers and tongue expertly and he was certain that by now Armie knew his body better than he did. 

Armie guided the roll of his hips by digging his fingers into waist, nails sharp against his hip bones. Timmy felt him moan underneath him and the deep vibrations were the last he could take. He came with a cry, his eyes squeezed shut as he milked himself of everything that Armie had brought out of him. It was a mess and went everywhere, but neither of them cared. They never had. 

Timmy collapsed into a ruined mess against Armie’s shins, his chin tucked near his ankle. They were both out of breath, Armie’s mouth swollen and red from the friction of Timmy’s ass and thighs. 

“Fuck me,” Timmy sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes and smiling with awe and embarrassment at how easily he’d fallen apart. 

Armie chuckled, muttering something under his breath. 

“What?” He asked with an awkward giggle, sitting up to look over the long expanse of Armie’s body to meet his gaze. Timmy blushed for no reason other than the fact that Armie was truly a fucking sight to behold. 

Armie chuckled again. 

“What?” Timmy threw a pillow at Armie, his tone a pathetic attempt at seriousness. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“Nothing,” Armie softened, shaking his head. He pulled himself up and tackled Timmy down into the mattress. 

“It’s just that...we fucked our way into 2019.”

“What?” Timmy asked again, looking over at the clock on the wall. He chuckled, shaking his head, understanding. 

“Happy fucking new year, Armie.”

“Happy _fucking_ new year.”

They both laughed, tucking into each other all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> cumpeachx on tumblr if you need to @ me


End file.
